


Yuri on Ice

by LoboBathory



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, nawiązanie do wydarzeń w Rosji, po 8 odcinku
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: Seria niezwiązanych z sobą drabbli i miniaturek. Każdy rozdział można czytać osobno.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Negatywka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negatywka/gifts).



> Prezent dla Negatywki. 
> 
> Betowała otemporaetmores.

Yuri opadł na krzesło, stęknął, czując, jak kręgosłup wreszcie się prostuje, z ulgą wyciągnął nogi. Odchylił głowę i przymknął na chwilę oczy. Każdy trening z Wiktorem był wyczerpujący, ale dzisiaj poszło mu dobrze, utrzymywał kondycję z zawodów, a nawet miał wrażenie, że skacze wyżej, wznosząc się do poziomu, na którym chciał go widzieć Wiktor.

Otworzył oczy, kiedy poczuł dotknięcie na kostce. 

Wiktor klęczał przed nim, unosząc delikatnie jego stopę i odwiązując łyżwy, tak skupiony na tym zadaniu, że nie zauważył zmieszania swojego podopiecznego. 

– Wi… Wiktor… – wyjąkał Yuri, próbując zabrać stopę, ale wtedy mężczyzna tylko chwycił go mocniej i nie pozwolił mu się wyrwać. – Daj spokój, co robisz, tu już nie ma kamer… 

Wiktor uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego tymi jasnoniebieskimi oczyma z tęczówkami koloru najczystszego lodu, jaki Yuri kiedykolwiek widział. 

– Ale ty jesteś… – powiedział Wiktor. Łagodny uśmiech kłócił się z uczuciem zawartym w tych słowach, z intensywnością jego spojrzenia. 

Yuri przełknął ślinę, chociaż nagle zabrakło mu jej w ustach, nerwowo oblizał wargi, obserwując, jak wzrok Wiktora podąża za tym ruchem. 

I, jak zawsze, zrelaksował się pod wpływem jego dotyku. 

Westchnął ciężko, rozgorączkowany, kiedy Wiktor poszedł odnieść łyżwy na miejsce.


End file.
